The present invention relates to an improved electric oven,particularly designed for cooking pizzas, cakes and the like and which can be used in domestic environments.
As is known, there are at present available several types of electric ovens for domestic use, for cooking pizzas and cakes.
These prior ovens usually comprise a bottom portion, made of suitable materials, which is provided in its inside with electric heating elements,on the top of which there is arranged a cooking plate,a covering element covering this construction.
In some prior ovens, the covering can be raised and removed in order to allow the pizza or cake to be introduced into or extracted from the oven,and in order to visually monitor the cooking process.
In the top covering further heating elements can be housed, adapted to perfectly cook the top portion of the pizza.
The above mentioned top covering is usually hinged to the bottom portion of the oven, so as to be easily open, to allow the pizza to be introduced into and removed from the oven.
With the disclosed arrangement, it is possibly to fixedly engage with the top covering further heating elements,which will be connected to the bottom heating elements by means of suitable electric cables.
The above disclosed prior electric ovens,on the other hand,have the drawback that they require a comparatively high power amount, since each individual operation for raising or opening the covering causes a great heat loss.
Accordingly, in order to recover the temperature of the inside of the oven it is necessary to increase the applied heating power.
Moreover, each temperature variation in the inside of the oven will cause a not perfect cooking of the pizza or cake.
To the foregoing it is to be further added that prior electric ovens have a comparatively large size, which is further increased during the mentioned covering raising and opening operations.